Dragon Taming
by lost-in-dreams-forever
Summary: Aya has had enough of being babied by her sister, what happens when her foolish actions lead to the Reiki being stolen! Will Souichiro return the Reiki before Mitsuomi gets involved? What happens when a new club tries to eliminate the Jyuuken Club? UPDATE
1. The Fight

**For all of you out there you may know me for writing Naruto fanfictions but now that my brain has started to run dry on ideas for that series I've decided to start writing on something new.**

**So as my first new story here's Tenjho Tenge, Dragon Taming**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the most of the characters nor the series, that responsiblity and honor is Ito Ōgure!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fight and the Rain

* * *

"I'm not going to follow in your footsteps anymore!" Aya Natsume yelled at her older sister. Maya, Aya's sister, had been getting on her case lately about Aya's suspicious behavior which in fact was very unlike her. Aya just stared defiantly at her sister as the tears fought to break free in her eyes. She hated confronting anyone like this but it had to be done in her opinion and she was going to do it herself, for Souichiro's sake. "I won't let you boss me around a-and I won't let you show me up in front of Souichiro-sama!" She yells before running off on her own through the Natsume house and runs out of the compound after slipping her shoes on and grabbing the Reiki that just so happened to be by the door. Maya stood there speechless for a few moments before running after her sister.

"Aya!" She yelled before she reached the door to find Aya and the Reki gone. Only one thing went through her mind, not again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Souichiro Nagi had always wanted to become stronger. First for his mother and then for Maya Natsume their clubs respected leader. He groaned as he kept punching the punching bag hanging in front of him as Bob Makihara and Masataka Takayanagi did their own little practices before the captain was to arrive. He had noticed that Aya wasn't there yet when she was normally there before any of them and that she normally would give him his breakfast around now as he came to a stop as his stomach rumbled. God he missed breakfast he sighed as he rubbed his stomach. Of course he and Aya had been learning from Dogen Takayanagi, Masataka's father, and Souichiro's mother to control his power but mornings were the clubs training time.

"You taking a break Souichiro?" Bob asked as he wiped his brow on his shoulder as he did his pushups with Takayanagi meditating on his back.

"You know taking a break makes you weaker." Takayanagi says and this makes Souichiro's head snap around to look at them.

"Don't you DARE call me weak!" Souichiro yells and takes a step towards them ready to pound Takayanagi's face in at any given moment.

"Then don't take a break and get back to work or you'll make the rest of us look bad..." Takayanagi says as he then goes silent to start meditating once more.

"Damn idiot..." Souichiro mumbles and as he turns back to the punching bag a shoe hits him in the head causing him to slowly turn his head back with fire in his eyes. He was just about to charge at the idiot, Takayanagi, but Maya busted through the door breathing hard as she stood in the doorway with both hands on the doors.

"We have to go!" She yells quickly as Takayanagi quickly jumps off Bob as he stands and Souichiro turns to her wondering why she looked so sad and angry all at once.

"What's going on captain?" Takayanagi says and Maya bows her head as she slams her fist in the door causing it to create a small crater in the door. Takayanagi and the others immediately shut up and stared at her knowing something had to be very bad as she slowly looked back up at all of them.

"Aya ran off..." She said and Souichiro sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"So what? She'll come back when she's done thinking over what happened." He says simply and puts his arms down as he looks at Maya's face.

"She took the Reiki..." Maya whispers and all their eyes locked on her as they watched her closely. "I was stupid... I-I was going to lock it away in the safe house but then she started to fight with me and before I knew it she ran off with the Reiki..." She says and runs a hand over her face. "I was careless..."

"So now we have to go find her and quick..." Takayanagi says and looks to Souichiro who doesn't look away from Maya.

"Will he be helping again?" Souichiro says lightly and the room becomes 10 times tenser out of nowhere as Maya slowly looks to Souichiro.

"He doesn't know yet..." She says as she locks her eyes on his.

"Keep it that way." He says as he runs out in search for Aya as Maya turned out to watch him leave knowing that he could stop her.

"Captain we should search for Aya too." Takayanagi said as he walked up beside her. She nods and Takayanagi and Bob run out to look for Aya also but in different directions from where Souichiro had run off in to cover more ground as Maya watched them go she slowly turned to look at the club house to find Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Masataka's brother, leaning against the wall looking at her.

"So you found out..." She whisper and looks Mitsuomi over, she loved him but she couldn't allow him to know due to him killing her brother.

"I can tell that the Reiki no longer is in your possession as like I did before." He says simply as he steps towards her with his arms folded across his chest. "Once again you let it out of your sight."

"And once again I'll find it and save my sister." Maya says quickly trying to defend her honor.

"Who will most likely become another Shin Natsume." Mitsuomi says simply and Maya stands there in silence for a moment before speaking once more on her behalf.

"She will not because she not only has true friends but has no one testing on her like my brother did. Your father is the one to blame, not my brother since you're father is the one who made my brother what he was and why you can't fight for no more than 3 minutes." Maya says finally before she storms out in search for her sister and the Reiki. Mitsuomi smirks as she storms out knowing that he was getting under her skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She kept running and didn't care what she was running to or who she was around at the moment as she ran through the slums and alleys. She finally comes to a stop as she comes to a dead end. Aya sighs as she leans her back against the wall and holds the Reiki close to her chest as she looks around then slides down the wall to a sitting position.

"I-I'm not worthy of being a Natsume..." She whispers and bows her head as she closes her eyes as her hands tremble as they hold the pulsing Reiki.

"You're wrong little girl..." A voice says from in front of her. Aya quickly looks up to find a man with slick black hair and a black kimono on, a long sword on his left hip as he looks at her eyes, his charcoal ones dark and warm. "Dear Aya, you're more of your brother than you realize..." He whispers and puts his hand out o her. "I'm Kigso Utikata... I'd like to help you..." He says gently as he tries to lure Aya to him.

"I'm sorry Utikata-san, I have to go home soon or I might worry Souichiro-sama..." She whispers and keeps her hands locked on the Reiki.

"Back to the home where you're sister tries to control you?" He says as he tries to pull her away from the thought of going home.

"I'm not mad at my sister anymore I think I've done enough to hurt her." Aya says and gets to her feet and looks beyond him then looks back at his face.

"My dear at least let me help you get home; these streets are filled with horrible things at this time of day."

"No thanks, I can get home on my own." She smiles and starts towards the road but Utikata grabs her arm and holds tight to it as she turns her head to look at him. "Utikata-san, let go of me." She says but he doesn't let go as he grasps the Reiki and pulls it away from her as she tries to reach for it. He shoves her back into the wall and she quickly charges at him and tries to land a hit on his lower abdomen but misses as he dodges and she flies into the wall.

"Let's see the dragon's eye dear girl..." He says and looks her over ready for anything as she charges at him once more tripping and flying into the wall once more as she slides down it and lays there a moment as he approaches her and gets ready to kick her but stops as a voice is heard at the end of the alley near the road.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Souichiro stands there with his arms across his chest.

"Souichiro-sama!" Aya cries as she sits up and looks to Souichiro.

"Hey Aya, the next time you go running off make sure to tell us where you're going." Souichiro says and grins as she smiles, water welling up in her eyes as she quickly looked up at Utikata who has backed away from her and from Souichiro.

"I see I'll have to come back to talk to you Aya-chan." Utikata says before jumping up on a roof and running off as Souichiro runs over to Aya.

"You ok?" He asks and she nods her head yes.

"But he has the Reiki Souichiro-sama..." Aya says and Souichiro looks to where Utikata took off to.

"Well then we're going after him, I did after all tell your sister I'd get it back for her and find you."

"Of course..." She whispers sadly and looks down to the ground as Souichiro runs off after the man with Aya following him as he ran, all her thoughts about him flowing through her mind as she watched him. 'Souichiro-sama still loves my sister; he doesn't even like me...' She says to herself as she sighs inwardly and just keeps running.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They ran for hours but had no luck at finding the sword as the clouds filled the sky and it had started to darken as Souichiro had slowed down to a walk and Aya had done the same. They just so happened to be lost again in a very bad part of town as it began to rain. Aya loved the rain normally but this time she didn't since she had been wearing white that day as she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as they kept walking down the street till Souichiro stopped and looked back at Aya to find her shivering and soaked.

"Well I guess we should find shelter." He says simply as he looks ahead once more.

"N-No that's ok Souichiro-sama, if you want to continue we can-" Aya starts to reply as not to make him stop or be the burden but he cuts her off before she can finish what he's saying.

"You're cold and wet and I don't need you catching the flu or something when we have training with Dogen." He says simply and starts walking once more. Aya's eyes light up with happiness after he speaks thinking that he truly cared until he mentioned training. She smiles and happily follows behind him ready to follow him to the ends of the earth.

"Souichiro-sama, we could rest at a motel if possible... I could pay for it-" Aya starts but Souichiro cuts her off.

"It wouldn't be right if you were to pay so I'll take care of it." Souichiro says and keeps walking with his hands deep in his pockets. "I mean, I guess it's only right if I paid..."

"Of course Souichiro-sama, you're acting like a true gentleman." Aya smiles warmly and Souichiro blushes lightly.

"Yeah right- Like I want to be some snobby man who's all rich and buys his happiness." Souichiro snorts as he looks off to the side trying not to look at Aya.

"That's not right Souichiro-sama, you can be a gentleman without being considered snobby and you don't have to buy your happiness." She says gently and looks at him "Besides I don't think you're snobby and I know you don't buy you're happiness, you earn it."

"Yeah... Well I think I found us some shelter." He says as he goes into the small rundown motel on the right hand side of the road. The paint inside is fading on the walls and there's beat up furniture along the wall, the reception desk has a hole in it and there's a broken cash register on the counter. "Well isn't this cheery..." He growls and looks around then he looks to the shivering Aya.

"Is anyone even here?" Aya whispers and looks around the room then looks to Souichiro. "So what now Souichiro-sama?"

"Well we find who owns the dump and get them to rent us a room or two for the night." He says simply and goes to the counter and knocks on it to get the clerks attention but fails. He sighs and pounds on the counter and a minute later a man in a faded black suit walks up behind the counter looking Souichiro and Aya over.

"Good day sir..." The man says and looks Aya over then looks back at Souichiro. "You'd like a room for you and the lady?" He asks and Souichiro nods slowly.

"One of your best with some towels and fresh clothes if possible." Aya says and smiles as she walks up beside Souichiro.

"Of course dear, now let's see..." He looks at a little notebook on the counter and looks over the prices.

"And then we need directions when the rain stops to Toudou Academy." Souichiro says and the man freezes a moment before smiling up at Aya and Souichiro.

"Of course sir..." He says gently and inputs some numbers into a calculator. "As a student you get a discount so the room and linens comes to nothing for you..."

"Really?!" Aya exclaims happily and leans over the counter slightly.

"O-Of course ma'am..." The man says and Aya smiles at Souichiro.

"Aren't we lucky Souichiro-sama?" She asks and Souichiro sighs and turns away.

"Well then show us to our room old man..." Souichiro growls lightly and follows behind the man and Aya follows behind him. Both of them are unaware that a pair of eyes were watching them from the other room behind the counter, white teeth shown as they smirk.

"Little Jyuuken club brats won't be heading back tomorrow…." The spy hisses as he disappears out into the rain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know Aya you should really think before you act, I mean you should have known it was going to rain." Souichiro says as he closes his eyes. He happened to plop down on the bed as they came in, his hands behind his head and his legs crossed as Aya entered the small bathroom to change. She sighed as she heard the light snoring as she pulled on the small black silk nightgown the motel manager had given her. Minutes later she finally came out, drying her hair with a towel.

"Souichiro-sama…." She whispers and gently sits on the bed next to him, her cheeks slightly flushed as she smiles and lies next to him facing away from him to respect his sleeping form as she fell into a deep sleep herself. Hours later Souichiro wakes to find Aya facing him, her face only 3-4 inches away from his as he jumps back, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"What the heck!" He yells as he backs against the wall, his heart racing as he watches her move ever so slightly showing her cleavage in the process. "Damn girl has to go and ruin everything…" He mumbles and looks away as he hears something moving out in the hall. "What the hell…" He whispers as he approaches the door and stops next to it as he places his ear against it.

"Well we have two of the Jyuuken club members in our grasp now all we have to do is finish them and the club loses faith and power in the preliminaries…." A voice outside the door says, there's a few steps as if someone were pacing then another person begin to speak.

"But even so these two will be no push over… one just so happens to be Aya Natsume, Maya Natsume and Shin Natsume's younger sister and possessor of the dragons eye…" The other voice says as it hisses at the other and there's a thud against the wall.

"Then what do we do?" The first voice starts once more.

"You distract them and I'll attack, if we get the dragon's eye out of the way we'll have a better chance of taking out the other member." The second voice says and both the voices go silent as foot steps are heard outside once more approaching the door.

"Shit…" Souichiro whispers and quickly runs over to Aya. "Aya get up we've got to leave now." He says as he shakes her lightly. Her eyes open but seconds later as she looks up at him confused as to why he might be leaning over her and two that his hands were on her.

'Souichiro-sama is coming onto me!' She says to herself as she smiles inwardly and blushes lightly.

"We have to get out of here, we're not welcome and another club is coming in to get rid of us." Souichiro says and Aya snaps out of her day dream as she gets to her feet, the door flies open as two tall men, one with shaggy black hair and blue eyes, one with spiked blonde hair and green eyes. They're both wearing long black trench coats with heavy duty black boots.

"Well I see it won't be so easy…" The blonde man says and smirks as he looks Aya up and down. "A shame that I have to kill such a beauty…"

"A job is a job I guess, I mean we kill you and the boss is pleased…" The black haired man says as he shrugs. Before Souichiro could say any smart remark both the men disappear and reappear behind Aya and Souichiro kicking them in the sides sending them flying out the wall with the window and into the garden as they rolled in the mud, the rain still coming down hard.

"Damn how'd they…" Souichiro growled as he slowly got to his feet and looked to the hole to find the two men standing in the hole, the blonde one smirking and the other one grinning. "Wipe those damn looks off your face because you're going down!"

"Souichiro-sama…" Aya whispers as she slowly gets to her feet and looks to the men. "I'll take the blonde…" She says quietly and Souichiro slowly nods as he charges in at the black haired man and the blonde causing the blonde to jump off left and the black haired man off to the right. Souichiro then turns and charges at the black haired man while Aya charges at the blonde picking up a long broken piece of plywood in the process.

"Well let's start the party Nero…" The black haired man says and the blonde one smirks as he dodges Aya's attack and looks to the black haired man.

"Of course, the party must be started Niro." Nero, the blonde man, says to the other man as he quickly deflects Aya's plywood causing her to stumble as Nero charges in and slams a fist into her gut causing her to fly then land on the ground and roll a little.

"Aya!" Souichiro yells but as he does Niro, the black haired man, takes the opportunity and slams a fist into Souichiro's cheek causing to fly back, land on his back, and slide along the ground a good 2 feet. "Damn it…" Souichiro groans as he slowly gets to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I won't let you get away with this!" He yells and charges in at Niro once more as Aya slowly gets to her feet. Souichiro freezes as he feels the overwhelming power coming from behind him and looks back to find Aya on her feet, her eyes that of the dragons.

* * *

**So what do you think for the first chapter? **

**My fellow fans and readers you must tell me the truth, I need to know whether or not this is good enough to continue**

**REVIEWSLOVE, so please review!**

**lost-in-dreams-forever**


	2. The Dragon's Eye

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, Senior year and all that...

They've given me a lot of things I have to do in order to graduate so I won't be able to post a lot until June which is still a long way from now.

But here you go, the second chapter of Dragon Taming, hopefully I'll have the third one up soon and my new chapter of Sacrifices of Shinobi out soon too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or it's characters, I only use them for sinister plots and mind boggling twists!

* * *

  


Chapter 2: The Dragon's Eye

* * *

Power surged from her as her eyes focused on Nero, he froze completely knowing any sudden movement could cause her to take his life as Niro smirked and watched Souichiro who just stared at Aya in disbelief as red like clouds swirled around her. She was certainly pissed and ready to kill something as Niro charged in at Souichiro. Before Souichiro could turn around Niro slammed his knee into Souichiro's side, catching Aya's full attention and causing her to charge towards Niro leaving Nero the opportunity to slam foot into her back causing her to stumble as she quickly turned to Nero smirking as she licked the blood that was sliding out of the corner of her mouth. She charged at Nero once more as Niro charged behind this time.

"Aya look out!" Souichiro yelled as he tried to hurry to his feet. Nero had come up behind her as Niro was distracting her leaving her back wide open as Niro slammed his leg into her causing her to fly into Nero's fist, knocking all the air out of her lungs as she crumpled to the ground. "Aya!" Souichiro yells and quickly charges in at Niro kicking him in the side of the head and causing him to fly into the hotel wall as he then looked to Nero, his eyes dark as he slammed his leg in his side causing Nero to slide along the ground.

"Well the little boy has some punch after all… I mean for a minute I thought he was going to let the little girl do all the work." Niro says as he watches Souichiro closely wondering what his next move might be as he slowly stood up and brushed himself off. The impact against the building had left a crater at where Niro's body had one been as he cracked his knuckles and neck ready to fight.

"Of course if she had more training the little girl would have probably had more fight in her than you…" Nero said as he got to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth as he tied back his blond hair. "But I guess you'll have to do for now till she can get up."

"How dare you attack us… How dare you hurt Aya!" Souichiro yells as the golden dragon begins to form around him. Before Nero or Niro could do anything Souichiro stood before them with black hair and golden like eyes that stared at them intently. "I'll kill you both…" He growls as he charges at them at a speed neither could follow. Within 4 minutes both Niro and Nero were crumpled up on the ground unable to move nor speak as Souichiro turns back to normal and walks over to Aya. "Hey Aya…" He whispers and kneels in front of her. She slowly opens her eyes what have turned back to normal and looked up at him.

"S-Souichiro-sama…" She whispers and he nods and helps her to her feet. Of course now they couldn't stay there to recover so they decided to hurry back to the dojo as Souichiro helped Aya out to the front and they started walking down the road hoping that it was the way to the dojo and to safety, not knowing a pair of eyes were watching them from the darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I couldn't find them anywhere…." Masataka groans as he collapses onto the floor of the dojo in a sitting position.

"I couldn't either Masataka-sempai…" Bob says as he leans against the wall, sweat rolling down his face as he groans and slides down the wall into a sitting position. Maya walks out of the darkness of the corner and the two look at her to find Mitsuomi emerge behind her staring at Masataka.

"Brother?!" Masataka exclaimed and Mitsuomi merely closed his eyes to ignore his younger brother. "I thought Souichiro asked that he not get involved!" Masataka yells and Maya sighs lightly and looks up at both of her members.

"I'll have to apologize to him but Mitsuomi knew before I could say anything…" Maya says and folds her arms across her chest as she watches them stare at her in disbelief. "Mitsuomi believes it's a new rival that took the Reiki and tried to kidnap Aya."

"Kidnap Aya-chan?" Bob asks as it spikes his interest at the word and watches the two in the shadows intently. "They want the power of the dragon's eye don't they?"

"Most likely that is the case but we must not allow them to have it…" Maya says and looks back at Mitsuomi as he steps out in front of her slightly.

"They most likely wish to repeat what Dogen Takayanagi had done in the past and try to control the dragon's eye with the Reiki trying to create the ultimate weapon…" Mitsuomi says simply and looks to Masataka. "I know Dogen has emerged and started training both Nagi and Aya… But I know he won't try to harness the dragon's eye again because it cost him too much last time and he wouldn't want to lose everything this time."

"Then maybe we should ask Dogen if he's noticed anything different over the last few days." Bob says as he gets to his feet. Maya looks at him for a moment and he sits back down knowing she had more to say.

"We'll deal with Doge later, for now we have to find Aya and Souichiro before they do." Maya says and heads for the door before pausing at it. "It would be best to wok with Mitsuomi for now, the more people trying to find them the faster they'll be back and Aya will be safe." Maya says before disappearing out the door.

"Maya is right... For now I'll work with you, but only because the Dragon's Eye is involved." Mitsuomi says before Masataka can say anything to him. Mitsuomi then heads outside also ready to search.

"Well then Masataka-sempai, we should start looking as well for Aya-chan and Souichiro." Bob says and helps Masataka to his feet. Masataka nearly watches as he brother rides away on his motorcycle.

"Yeah... Let's go find them..." Masataka whispers and disappears outside with Bob close behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know you should tell me when you need to rest next time." Souichiro says as he folds his arms across his chest and turns away from the exhausted Aya.

"I'm sorry Souichiro-sama... I didn't want to worry you." She says as she takes a deep breath and leans back on her hands. "I just didn't realize how tired I was until we started up the steps..." She says and looks towards the stairs they had just climbed, well what HE just climbed. Though she insisted on climbing the steps on her own he had decided to help her up them. She had to admit, Souichiro was very stubborn when he wanted to be.

"We should be getting close to the school by now…" Souichiro says and looks around watching the people slowly continue their normal routines. "We've been wandering the streets too long not to find it." He says simply and looks to Aya. "Are you ready to go yet?" He asks of her, he sounded very annoyed at this point. He hated this maze like city, with a deep fiery passion that was only matched by his anger against Mitsuomi.

"Of course Souichiro-sama!" Aya cheered as she quickly got to her feet, almost collapsing from such fast movement. He sighed and caught her by the arm so she wouldn't fall down the stairs. "I-I'm fine Souichiro-sama…" Aya whispers and quickly pulls out of his grip and begins to walk down the road with Souichiro close behind her, shrugging his shoulders since he didn't understand her. After about another hour of walking she saw it, the tall statues at the entrance and the large building she had been going to for almost a year now. "Look Souichiro-sama!" Aya exclaims and runs up to the entrance to Toudou Academy.

"Finally we're here…" Souichiro whispered and walked up next to Aya. He froze as he noticed a figure walking towards them, big, blue hair, and he knew exactly who it was. "Mitsuomi…" Souichiro growls lightly and Aya quickly looks to who Souichiro was growling at to find Mitsuomi, Masataka's elder brother and Souichiro's hated rival.

"Finally you show up." Mitsuomi stops in front of them and looks Souichiro and Aya over. "Did the little puppy get lost?" He says and locks his eyes on Souichiro.

"Is that really any of you're business?" Souichiro says and looks away for a few moments then looks back at Mitsuomi. "Well I found Aya didn't I?" He says and keeps glaring at the taller man. Aya stays quiet as she looks at them and watches the two closely knowing now was not the time to speak up.

"Well finally you return..." Maya walks out from behind Mitsuomi, "And no I didn't call him." She says simply to Souichiro as soon as he gives her the look. "Aya." Maya says and looks to her sister, Aya just stares at Maya defiantly and watches as Maya begins to approach her. Before Aya can say anything Maya slaps her across the face causing Aya to fly to the ground, sprawled on the ground Aya wipes the blood from her mouth and slowly looks up to her sister.

"I see you don't regard feelings for you're sister." Mitsuomi says before walking away.

"How dare you! Persecute us then walk away like some man you want to be!" Souichiro yells, of course Mitsuomi ignores this and continues to walk away and to his motorcycle. Minutes later he's gone in a flash of speed leaving the three Jyuuken club members alone outside the school walls. Aya slowly rises to her feet and faces her sister who is growling lightly behind her clenched teeth.

"Aya, how dare you lose the Reiki and how dare you even touch it!" Maya yells trying to get some sense into her younger sister but fails as Aya begins to reply to the comment.

"No sister... How dare you to make me have to resort to such things as result of you're actions." Aya says simply leaving Maya standing there stunned as Aya runs off towards the Natsume house, her arms wrapped around herself as she leaves Maya and Souichiro alone.

"You know... She kinda has a point." Souichiro says and shrugs as he runs after Aya to make sure she doesn't run off again.

"Brother... What have I done..." Maya whispers and looks up to the sky, the clouds were thick as the sun didn't shine through and the smell of rain was coming once more as the showers would most likely happen before the end of the day. Maya sighed lightly as she looked ahead and headed back towards the Natsume house unknowing that there were 4 pairs of eyes watching her from the shadows of the alleys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aya just stood alone in the training hall of the Jyuuken club, a wooden sword in her hands and a dummy hanging in front of her. "I am not weak." She repeats to herself as she charges in at the dummy but before she can make contact a flash of Maya laying on the street bleeding and trampled flashes in her mind and she trips and falls landing hard onto the wooden floor. Aya just lays there a moment trying to recollect her thoughts as she takes a deep breath and gets up and tries again. Why was the dragon eye messing with her? She wondered as she charged once more. This time there was a flash of Masataka dead and hanging from a pole, she stumbled and fell to the floor at this sight and covered her eyes.

"Aya?" Bob's voice came from the door and when he noticed her laying on the floor, her fingers digging at the skin around her eyes he rushed to her and pulled her hands away from her face so she didn't hurt herself.

"No!" She screams and struggles to get out of the big man's grip. Aya continued to kick and scream for over 5 minutes before finally settling down and closes her eyes relaxing.

"You alright Aya?" Bob asked out of concern and loosened his grip on her wrists giving her the oportune moment to get free as she kicked back away from him, using his chest as her leverage board. She landed on her feet easily as her breathing had become rough and ragged.

"Why?" Aya growls lightly at Bob, who has now gotten to his feet as well.

"Why what Aya?" Bob asked and she only glared at him wondering if he would come at her and try to restrain her once more to the floor.

"Why do I see it?" Aya growls and before Bob could answer her wooden sword flew into her hands and she readied herself to attack him. She stared at him intensely, her eyes no longer normal but the dragon eyes.

"Aya wait a minute... You need to calm down..." Bob said trying to soothe the anger that was pouring off of her but it had no effect as she began to charge at him ready to kill as all he could do was block. "Damn it Aya!" He yelled as he kept trying to keep up with her attacks but failed as one landed against his side and sent him flying through the wall making him roll on the ground for a moment. Aya followed as she stepped out the door and looked to where Bob had supposed to landed but he wasn't there. "Damn..." Bob groaned lightly from his hiding spot around the corner of the dojo. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Souichiro, "Get you're ass over here it's Aya-" Bob says quickly but before he could finish the wooden sword came around the corner and snapped the phone in half. Bob quickly jumped away and looked to Aya who now stood before him with her sword ready to strike once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Souichiro had no clue what Bob was saying over the phone except one thing, Aya. As he hurried and pulled on his shirt as he ran out the door in the direction of the academy ready for anything. He hurried as fast as possible and as soon as he arrived at the club he found the debri and the holes in it. He stopped in his tracks for a moment before looking around and finding Bob's phone on the ground and in half. "What the..." Souichiro said as he lifted it up slowly and examined the damage. "Wood..." He whispered and looked around to find no one. Before he took a step towards the entrance he heard the crash and the yell, which signalled in his brain to go as he ran towards it.

"Damn it!" Bob yelled as he slowly got to is feet, he had hit a big tree this time which meant he wasn't going to fly through it like the in the dojo. He groaned as he placed a hand over the ribs her sword had made contact with and watched as Aya approached him ready for the final blow.

"Aya!" Souichiro yelled hoping to get her attention, which he succeeded as she turned to look at the voice. Souichiro saw her eyes but before he could say anything they shifted back to normal.

"S... Souichiro...sama..." Aya whispered before she pitched forward and collapsed to the ground completely exhausted. Souichiro hurried over to her and rolled her onto her back examining for wounds before going to Bob.

"What the hell happened?" Souichiro demanded and Bob sighed as he slid down to tree to relieve the pressure on his legs.

"She just attacked me out of nowhere, I went to the club to get her for Maya and she was digging at her eyes so I pinned her down till she calmed down then she attacked." Bob said simply and watched Souichiro as he looked Bob over then looked to Aya. "I think someone is trying to control her and decided to take a test drive."

"We need to get back and tell Maya." Souichiro says simply and lifts Aya up over his shoulder and heads for the gates.

"What about the damage?" Bob asked as he slowly followed, he was in pain but he would deal.

"We'll deal with it later, right now we need to get out of here before someone comes and makes us clean it now." Souichiro says and looks to Bob before leaving the school quietly, holding tight to Aya who is still unconscious over his shoulder.

* * *

Well there you go, hope you enjoyed my little scheme beginning...

REVIEWS LOVE, so please REVIEW!


	3. Control

Alright everyone, I'm running on 3 of the ENORMOUS monsters... Of course I know it would be wise if I updated Sacrifices of Shinobi but I'm running low and already had this one half way done so I decided to finish this first...

Here ya go... And so the battle begins!!

or does it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenjho Tenge nor it's characters, I only put them against one another and make Masataka suffer! Muwahahahahahha!

* * *

  


Chapter 3: Control

* * *

It was quiet, he loved the quiet and loved how his plan had begun to unfold. He would crush the Jyuuken club using one of it's own members before making her part of his own club. Then he would crush the executive council crushing Mitsuomi on his own as he would use Aya to protect him while he did so.

"And so it begins..." The man whispered, swishing around the wine in his glass as he looked out into the darkness of the room, the only light in there was a small candle sitting off to the side of his large mahogany desk. "The show will begin and end with me as the victor..." He said and laughed maniacally as he ran his hand over the Reiki which sat off to the opposite side of the candle on the desk. He stopped and set down the glass as he heard the knock, his eyes locking on the door. "Come in." He said simply and the door slowly opened, a man who looked almost exactly like Souichiro stands there and closes the door behind him.

"They have retreated to the Natsume manor with Aya." The man that looks like Souichiro says and watches the other man's shadow closely. The first man leans forward so his face can be seen, his unruly black hair and dark red eyes glowing in the candles light.

"Well then Jinta... Start the second phase of the plan, the Natsume manor shall fall tonight." The first man smirks and the second man, now known as Jinta, bows and leaves the first man in silence. The first man smirks and leans back in his chair as he lifted his glass of wine up once more. "Let's see if you're any good at chess Maya... Mitsuomi..." He smirks and laughs maniacally once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aya groaned as she opened her eyes slowly and looked around to find that she was in her room, laying in her bed covered up. Of course she didn't remeber anything since when the dragon's eye was acting up but she figured if she needed to know her sister would tell her... Or would she? Aya sighed and slowly got out of bed and opened her door as she slowly walked towards the living room, her foot steps quiet and soft as she finally reached the door, hearing voices inside speaking of something that sounds important.

"What..." She whispers and listens closely by placing an ear against the heavy screen.

"The dragon's eye must be acting towards the Reiki, someone must have thought this through or none of this would have been possible." Something similar to Maya's voice said through the screen to the others.

"But why would they want to do that? I mean Aya-chan did nothing to any of them... Why make her suffer?" Masataka's voice chimed in next.

"They want to destroy us... and most likely you're bastard of a brother also..." Souichiro said bluntly which seconds later they heard someone hit the floor hard from someone else hitting them.

"Shut it blondie..." Bob said and before you knew it Aya could hear people wrestling around on the other side of the screen.

"How long are you going to stand there Aya?" Someone whispers to her left, Aya quickly looks that way to find Bob's girlfriend, Chiaki.

"Chiaki-chan..." Aya whispers and watches her closely as she approaches her.

"How are you feeling Aya?" Chiaki asks worriedly, Aya smiles and nods her head yes.

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better..." Aya says and looks to the living room door, "But I'm not sure if I think I'm up to going in there yet... Maya doesn't sound too happy about what happened..." Aya whispers and looks to Chiaki.

"That's understandable Aya..." Chiaki says and looks to the door, "But I need to head back in... Would you like to go in with me? At least you wouldn't be going in alone..." Chiaki says and looks to Aya.

"I would like that very much Chiaki..." Aya says and follows Chiaki into the living room to find Bob and Souichiro wrestling on the floor, Maya sitting by the table with a bottle of sake and a little cup, Masataka at the opposite end of the table with an empty little cup from his sake. Bob and Souichiro stop and watch Aya and Chiaki enter and seperate.

"Aya..." Souichiro looks to her and watches her closely.

"Souichiro-sama..." She whispers and bows slightly before facing Maya. "I am sorry if I have caused any trouble..." She whispers and then slowly straightens up to hear Maya's reply.

"You should be apologizing to Bob not me... He's the one you attacked." Maya says straightforward.

"Maya-san, you said you wouldn't tell her." Bob says but Maya shrugs as Aya slowly turns to fae Bob, water welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bob..." Aya says and bows to him hoping he would accept the apology.

"You don't have to apologize it wasn't really you're fault..." Bob says as Chiaki sits next to him.

"Well then the next matter at hand is to help Aya get better control over the Dragon's eye so this doesn't happen again." Maya says and closes her eyes, Aya slowly and quietly sits in the open spot between Masataka and Souichiro. Masataka watches her closely as does Souichiro.

"And how do we do that?" Souichiro asks and leans forward with his elbows resting on his legs.

"More training, we'll have her train with Dogen like normal but when she's not with him and you Souichiro she has to be with at least one of use so we make sure she doesn't get controlled again, then we'll up the training and I'll do mind training with her along with Masataka." Maya says and watches them all closely.

"So she's kinda gonna be under house arrest?" Souichiro asks and looks to Aya.

"Well under club arrest, to where she has to be with a club member at all times." Maya says and looks at Aya. "We start tomorrow, for tonight everyone can sleep in the spare rooms, we'll work in shifts each of us waiting outside her room for set amounts of time..."

"Alright." Masataka says and looks to Maya. "I'll-" Masataka starts but Souichiro cuts him off.

"I'll be first." Souichiro says simply and Aya quickly looks to Souichiro.

"Hey I was going to-" Masataka started once more before Aya began to speak.

"Thank you Souichiro-sama..." Aya smiles and slowly gets to her feet and begins to walk away towards the training facilities, Souichiro gets to his feet and follows slowly leaving the others quietly behind.

"Damn it he did it again!" Masataka yells and slams his fist on the table causing the sake to jump up off the table, Maya catches it and sighs as she takes a large drink of sake straight out of the bottle.

"Masataka-sempai, you shouldn't over react." Bob says and sighs as Masataka storms out of the room alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night was quiet, of course they were supposed to do it in shifts but that didn't happen as Souichiro guarded Aya all through the night not allowing anyone to take over for him. Whoever was after the dragon's eye had to be strong, and the stronger the opponent the more interesting it got in his opinion. He watched for any type of movement ready for anything as he noticed two figures walking on the far side of the garden, he watched the figures intently till he noticed the silver hair that Maya possessed and he began to ignore.

Maya slowly walked through the garden with Masataka who wouldn't sleep either making sure Souichiro didn't slack off. Maya raises an eyebrow as she notices the look Masataka is giving Souichiro thought Souichiro can't see it himself.

"You're such a sore loser..." Maya says groggily, she of course was only up because she had too much to drink and had to walk to get it out of her system. She sighed as Masataka said nothing and just kept sending glares to the blond. "Idiot..." She whispered and continued to walk as Masataka stopped and stared at Souichiro. Maya walked around the corner of the shrine to find Mitsuomi standing there waiting. "How did you know I'd walk this way?" Maya whispers and he watches her drunk figure closely before answering.

"You always take this route... Always." He says and watches her closely as she folds her arms across her chest.

"God stop reading my movements..." She says groggily and shoves past him but he grasps her arm before she can leave.

"It's best that you not drink during this time, I don't care if his anniversary is coming or not." Mitsuomi says and Maya pulls away from him as soon as he's finished speaking. She stands there in silence as he watches her closely wondering if she might strike out at him for speaking of her brother's death.

"I know... That's why I drink isn't it? To forget the pain you inflicted on me when you killed my brother." Maya answers quietly.

"You know that he wanted it... To be free from my father and that wretched curse." Mitsuomi replied.

"And I guess next you'll try to kill Aya correct?" Maya asks and takes a deep breath as he doesn't answer her. "Answer me damn it." She growls, when she was drunk her patience gets thin.

"No... I'll leave it to the boy." Mitsuomi says before disappearing. Maya breaths deep before continuing on her normal route, She thought of Mitsuomi had said wondering if it would come to that, hopefully not.

"Hopefully... Aya has more control then Shin..." Maya whispers and closes her eyes as she continues.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And now we begin the training to raise you're control on you're dragons eye." Maya announced to Aya who stood prepared with a wooden sword as Maya had one also. "Come at me... The first clash will starts the battle of our minds..." Maya said and nodded to Masataka who awaited on the sideline, Bob and Souichiro had been sent elsewhere due to the type of training that was being performed. Aya took the nod as the beginning signal as she charged at Maya thrusting her sword at her, as the swords clinged both their worlds went black. Masataka ran forward and caught them and laid them down as it began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aya slowly opened her eyes, she was floating in a big black space. She looked around slowly and found Maya standing in front of her with a real sword in her hand, her skin was glowing white and her hair floating around her, she was dressed in white short robes as was Aya, Aya stood up with a real sword in her hand and her long hair floating around her as she prepared herself.

"And now we begin..." Maya said as she lifted her sword to point at Aya. "Welcome to you're mind Aya... You have to survive here as long as possible and every time you last longer you're mind gets stronger..." Maya smirks as Aya nods. With nothing but a smirk Maya charged for Aya, she clinged her sword against her younger sisters causing the clash to echo in the empty space and a white spark emit from the blades.

* * *

There ya go... Maya is ready train her sister even if it kills her!

REVIEWSLOVE, so please REVIEW!!


	4. UPDATE PLEASE READ

**!UPDATE!**

* * *

Recently I have become a Sophomore at Kettering University.

I have also had some inspiring new friends give me new ideas for all my RP's.

As soon as I can find my flash drive I will be updating all my Fanfics and writing a few new ones.

If you have any ideas or would like to have a certain one done please MSG me.

Thank you very much.

* * *

_Lost~In~Dreams~Forever_ **^-^**

Some Animes I'm thinking about writing to:

**-** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

**- **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

**-** Lucky Star

**-** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**-** -Man

**-** Bleach

**- **.Hack//SIGN

**-** Full Metal Panic

**- **Code Geass

**- **Midori Days _(A new story including the older characters)_

**- **Vocaloid

**- **Elfen Lied

**- **Full Metal Alchemist

**- **Higurashi

**- **Neon Genesis Evangelion

**-** Solty Rei

**-** Read or Die / Read or Dream

**- **Eureka 7

* * *

Games I'm interested in writing about:

**-** Zelda

**- **The World Ends With You / It's a Wonderful World

**- **Tales of _(Any of the series, especially like Symphonia)_

**-** Persona 3 or Persona 4

**- **Pokemon

**-** Kingdom Hearts

**- **Digimon

**- **Harvest Moon_ (Since I'm playing Tree of Tranquility right now ^///^)_

**- **Okami

* * *

If you have any ideas message me here on

Or if you would like to get a vote in you can e-mail me at sakura_luvs_u_ with the following:

**- **Anime, Game, or Manga Based

**- **Series Name

**- **What characters you would like it circled around

**-** What type of story _(Action, Romance, Adventure, Mystery)_

**- **Your e-mail address for me to contact you for more details _(This is optional)_

* * *


End file.
